I'm married to GRANGER!
by MariSeverus
Summary: A ministerial error in recording, indicates that the most hated Hogwarths professor Severus Snape, is the husband of the most hated girl for him. Hermione Granger. How to solve this little dilemma? Asking for divorce from his wife, is the best solution
1. Mistake

I'm married to GRANGER!: Re- edited the first chapter. Thanks to melanie27

A Ministry error in recording indicates that Severus Snape, hated professor at Hogwarts, is the husband of the girl he hates the most, Hermione Granger. How is he going to solve this problem? Asking for a divorce is the best solution!

Disclaimer: Nothing belongs to me, just my ideas. The rest comes from the brain of JK Rowling.

I hope. You, leave her comments critical. With that I survive. Kisses.

PS: **Working with the beta already. I hope it going to be good**

* * *

It wasn't happening. The letter was in his hands had to be a mistake. He, Severus Snape, couldn't possibly be reading correctly. The letter, addressed from the ministry informed him that he was married to Hermione Granger. How was that possible? It stated that they had been married two months! What on earth had happened to give them such an idea?

He gave a frustrated sigh and decided to leave his office to meet with Dumbledore. How had this occurred? The ministry wasn't supposed to arrange marriages unless the two parties consented to the match. As far as he knew, Hermione Granger had not agreed to this union. And he sure as hell hadn't!  
_  
"Congratulations, Mr Snape, on your recent marriage. It is wonderful to know that you have agreed to be the husband of Miss Hermione Granger. As the next headmaster of Hogwarts, is our greatest pleasure to congratulate you and wish you a good life."_

He growled, looking these insane words that were on that parchment. Hermione Granger! He would rather die than marry Granger! That insufferable know-it-all could not possibly be his bride. He would never agree to it. Unfortunately, the ministry wouldn't give him a divorce. They were completely opposed to the idea of such an act. But he had to try, right?

While walking to Dumbledore's office, many students walked by him. He barely noticed as he was in such a daze. He had not seen her in a while, ever since she had graduated from Hogwarts, but the likelihood of her agreeing to his union was slim to none. What a loveless marriage this was going to be, Snape thought dryly.

She may already be married. There was the whole thing about the fact that she was part of the Golden Trio. He knew that Weasley had always had a thing for Hermione. He had lost all communication with what was going on in the wizarding world after Voldemort had been killed, so he didn't know what Potter and his gang were doing now that they had left school. He figured that Potter was an Auror, but he was unsure as to what Granger and the Weasel were doing.

Although the danger had declined slightly and he could somewhat afford to have a life of relaxation, he did not at all think of doing that in the company of a wife. Especially if that wife was Granger.

By the time he stepped in Dumbledore's office he was mad, if not completely furious. He slammed the piece of parchment on the desk with a loud bang and his sallow face had turned a deep purple colour.

"Do you know anything about this?" he said in a low controlled voice, looking down at Dumbledore who did not seem to share in Snape's anger.

"What is it, Severus?"

"According to this letter from the ministry, I've been married to Granger for one or two months! Why? Why the hell I am married?"

"I don't know, Severus. Have you talked to Hermione?"

"I was supposed to be the Headmaster while you recovered from your little tryst with that ring! But that job doesn't include a wife. How am I supposed to run Hogwarts with that know-it-all tagging around?"

"I had no idea that the Ministry had made such a enormous error." He sighed, a soft smile peeking out of the corners of his mouth. "Tell me, does Miss Granger already know?"

"What the hell would I know? Even if I did know where she is. Which I don't. It's been so long, it wouldn't surprise me if she was already married!"

"Well, I doubt that. Once you're married in the wizarding world, it's impossible to perform the spell that binds two people together a second time. No, I am quite sure she is single still.

"Well then, I'll find her and ask her to divorce me!"

"And you know where she is?"

"Well... no, but I'll find her soon enough. She should have received a scroll like this. Knowing her, she'll send me a letter asking me what the hell is going on."

"Why did it take so long for them to send you a letter? Shouldn't they have sent you a letter of congratulations sooner?"

"Don't ask me to unlock the minds of these idiots!" Snape said angrily. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go write a letter to Granger."

He returned to his office quickly and sat down to write the letter. As far as tone was concerned, he was forthright as opposed to empathetic.  
_  
Miss Granger:_  
_Due to some confusion, according to the Ministry of Magic you appear to be my "wife" of a few months. I would appreciate it if you came to Hogwarts as quickly as possible so we can straighten this out. I think it goes without saying that I never wanted this "situation" and would appreciate being released from any responsibility that this situation requires._  
_Professor Snape_

He looked at the parchment and wrapped it violently. After that, he went to the owlery and tied it to one of the owls sitting patiently. He then watched it take off. Just as he was about to leave, he noticed another owl returning to the tower. This one carried a note for him.

_Dear Mr. Snape:_  
_  
As you begin your position as Headmaster at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, we would like to inform you that your wife has certain benefits that result from your esteemed position. We regret the delay in this letter; however, your appointment to this position was a surprise to us all. Similarly, your marriage was a shock to us all. It is the first time that a Headmaster of Hogwarts has ever had a wife; therefore the ministry is ready to work with you to ensure that Hogwarts remains a remarkable institution. Due to this never before encountered situation, please be informed that your wife will share the duties of Headmaster with you. This is the first time that there will be a Headmaster and Headmistress at the same time. We congratulate you on this amazing moment in the history of Hogwarts._  
_As you know, your wife is a highly esteemed person. Her work is renowned, especially as Analyst of Suspected Usage of Apparel at the Department of Mysteries. Because of this, we understand if you want a laboratory built at Hogwarts for her use. We will send a ministry official to assist with that as soon as possible. We hope that everything goes well.  
_

_Ministry of Magic. May fifth._

Snape couldn't believe it. Hermione Granger was going to share in the role as Headmaster of Hogwarts with him! It was the stupidest and most irrational thing he could ever think of. He was going to have to get a divorce from her, even if it was the last thing he did.

To Be Continued.


	2. Paris

Again, Thanks at my Beta. She are so cool! Kisses!

* * *

Chapter 2: Paris

_Professor Snape:_

_I have indeed received notification of the marriage, and I've been confused, also. However, for reasons pertaining to my job, I cannot do anything about it right now. I trust you to solve this error, because I cannot move for a while. I am very sorry if you are inconvenienced by being "married" to me._

_Hermione Granger._

_Dear Mr. Snape,_

_We regret to inform you but your wife must be present in order for you to get a divorce. It is not enough that you have discussed it._

_Sincerely,_

_The Ministry of Magic_

The Ministry's answer could not have been worse. Snape sat on the couch before the fire, looking at the letters with disgust. What was the Ministry trying to prove? And did Hermione not care? He preferred the way his life had been before; why was it so difficult to clarify a mistake? He crumpled the letter and threw it at his desk.

He sat for a long time thinking, when he suddenly though of a solution that was a bit crazy but might actually work. Hermione would not mock him for it; at least, he hoped not. He went to McGonagall to ask her opinion on the matter.

"Go to Paris, Severus? Are you mad? Or have you been inhaling too many fumes from your potions?" McGonagall was shocked and confused.

"Do you have a better solution? I'm not just going to sit here and let the Ministry tell me what to do!" Snape told her.

"Yes, I think it's much more sane for you to leave the country!" Minerva said sarcastically. "Does Hermione know where you're going?"

"I know what I'm doing, thank you very much. And don't worry, Hermione is in no immediate danger; I'm an Auror, I can help her if she runs into any problems," he snapped resentfully.

"Are you mentally deranged? You-Know-Who is still out there and Hermione is now the wife of a Death Eater. Don't you think she's going to be in any danger?" Minerva screeched at him.

He noted with hatred that if that woman wanted to live, she should stop making statements like that. Without even paying attention, he walked back to his office. If he remembered correctly, he had once learned how to trace a person.

The spell that he was about to use would let him know the place where Hermione had written that letter, but perhaps she was not there anymore. In fact, if she was anything like the girl he had taught at school, she wouldn't be in the same place. She was too smart for that.

"You let him go just like that, Dumbledore?" Minerva yelled at him.

"Well, what can I do? I suppose they both need to talk." Dumbledore's eyes held a slight twinkle.

"But he's going to Paris, Albus!" McGonagall persisted.

"I think he needs this visit." Albus said softly.

After thinking about it for a long time, Snape had decided that this was the best way to do it. The ministry had refused to help, even though he had written to them thousands of times that they were not married. Their answer was that it was "a shame, and we must discuss it further with you". That 'further' wouldn't be for another seven weeks.

He assumed that she had gone to Paris for work. He held his wand in front of him, and hit the parchment with energy, requesting that it take him to the writer of the letter.

He disappeared in seconds with a crack of a noise.

Hermione was sitting next to a woman, holding one of her hands. She seemed to be trying to say something, but there was no voice with which to do it; however, Hermione could not stop trying.

That woman tried to whisper something, and a thick sound came from her lips. Hermione kept her head down, staring at her with devotion. She asked her not to speak, but the woman was not listening. She had been bed-ridden for two months.

For Snape, it was easy to get to Paris. France was cold, and passersby did not stop running into him. Well, that's why he hated the Muggles. He walked to where the magic had shown Hermione to have written the letter and was surprised to see that he was in a hospital.

What could she possibly be doing in a hospital? Maybe he had done the magic incorrectly. The hospital was crowded and it was hard to see anyone, let alone Hermione.

Still, even in his anger towards the Ministry, he still managed to be somewhat concerned. Perhaps Hermione was hurt? Maybe she was lying in a bed somewhere after being attacked by someone.

He was about to give up when he heard a soft sob in one room and went to look; the door was open. It was Hermione, and she was holding the hand of a woman who resembled her. Snape kept looking at her as he walked closer, until his hand rested on the foot of the bed.

Hermione looked up, and placed her hands on her forehead and sighed deeply. By the time she began to turn around, she saw Snape watching her. She tried to hide her tears, but it was too late.

"Granger," was all that came out as Snape tried to find the right words to say. Hermione said nothing and continued to watch the woman. Then she covered the body of the woman lying down, her mother.

"She was a good person, but suffered more than she deserved. Well, at least I made her happy for a miserable second."

He wanted to ask who it was, but it seemed very obvious. It was the mother of Hermione Granger that was in that bed. He looked at the girl before him, and thought to talk of marriage, yet he could not find the words to express anything he wanted to say. Not in light of this.

"What do you want? What made you come here?"

"I know how you feel," he answered.

Hermione dropped into a chair, and looked desperately to the bed. She squeezed the sheets tightly and lowered her gaze to the floor. She wanted to say something, but decided against it.

"Do you really? " she spoke, releasing the sheets.

Snape was going to answer, but Hermione had gotten up and started to cry again. He was saddened by her loss and had no choice but to embrace his student, whose mother had literally "died" in her arms. Snape did not know what it was like losing a mother who loved you but he knew that Hermione was suffering at that time.

TBC.

I hope you like it; thanks for the reviews, they were appreciated!!


	3. Hotel's Room

Chapter 3: Hotel Room

Severus Snape kept embracing Hermione meanwhile the inert body of her dead mother was taken away of the room. Hermione had went into him and he simply had huged her. He had been whispering to her ,to soothe her, that everything was going to be allright, that some day, parents must leave us. She had stopped crying, but she didn't dare to raise her head to see that her mother wasn't there anymore.

He felt a hand pressed on his chest and understood tha she wanted space. As soon as they were apart, he looked for her eyes in between the messy hair.

"Are you allright, Miss Granger?", he didn't know what else he'd ask. Actually he shouldn't be asking anything else.

Her mother had just died in front of her eyes. A sigh was all what he percived from her.

"Why didn't you tell me?

"Why should I tell you?", she replied with a little confussion.

"Why?"

"Because there's nothing to hide. A dying relative is not a shame"

Snape did nothing but, sigh in response. As she did it. When he raised his head a second time; Hermione was wiped tears with akerchief. She sat on the bed, where her Mother was died. He had no idea how to act at a time like that.

The deaths he had seen, had been understrict orders to kill people who did not know. And him only was good forfeel "pity."

"Granger, you know for what reason I'm here. I want break up this contract."

Hermione remained thoughtful for a long moment, looking down. Gently patted the bed and then looked up.

"No, no professor. I will not give you the divorce."

He could not do otherwise, to compose a face of astonishment. The girl stood up and started walking toward him. Appeared to be intending to leave and not wanting to answer his questions. What perhaps had something to hide?

"Do not want to talk about that"- trying to pass him.

She tried to leave, but Snape was holding her by the arm and spun her around to face him. His dark orbs analyzed every corner of the girl who was in front. His face gradually became angry.

"Leave me!" - She complained, her voice breaking- "I have to go, to see my mother!"

"I told you that I will stay here"

Hermione had sprung violently and walked toward the reception of the hospital. He continued walking with a military step to the place and stood beside her, forcing her to look again. She tried to leave him, but his support was so strong that she could do it.

"Will not leave until you accept"- he snapped.

"Well, perfect! Stay if you want! i will go to the funeral my mother this morning and I will not move from here!"

* * *

Much later, Snape was standing behind the door of a room. Hermione was inside, sitting again but in another bed. She kept her eyes fixed on the door and pressed her hands in a white handkerchief. He had followed her and had been out for hours asking her to attend to his reason. But no, she did not want to think.

"Professor, please leave me alone. I beg you."

- No way Granger, hence I will not move" he said, from outside the room. Hall, which had spent hours waiting for "Not until you agree to talk."

He listened as the door lock is unlocked and wondered whether he should be in there. By the time came, Hermione was crying undone. He stopped before her, and after a few seconds he sat at his side.

"Have you mother suffered to much, Granger?"

"Two months. She was very sick, but would not tell me not until recently when..."

She shut her mouth violently and looked for a brief second with an expression of deep despair. Snape moved his hand encouraging her to continue. It did, after a short breath.

"When she knew she would die. I do not know why would not tell me and came to die in this country."

"Two months ago? But we are "married" two months ago exactly."

Hermione's hand covered her face, then put his arms on his thighs and look to the immensity of that room. A long moment of silence preceded that last assertion.

Do not make me talk about it, I do not want to. I want to rest, professor, If you wants to stay, you can stay... I ask you not to interrogate me.

For when he hugged her, she was sobbing again. He kept shaking and repeating that it was a bad "daughter." Snape had chosen to remain silent just listening, comforting. The early days of his death, would be terrible for her. He sensed it. When he left her, she was asleep. He left her in bed and got up to look through a huge window. It was late afternoon in the city of Paris, and really had never seen him as at that time. He sensed that he haven't time, in addition to the funeral of her mother. But he would not leave until she divorced him.

By the time he turned to look, Hermione was awake and watching him. He said nothing, just stood there looking at him. For when she thought that he would return to dorms, Hermione spoke to him.

- You stayed here.

- I told you I will not move, until you decide to divorce me.

- I would like you to stay by my side. I do not want to face this alone.


	4. French funeral

Chapter 4: French funeral

By the time Hermione woke up and turned his face toward the front, saw something that she never thought to see. Her professor or well ... her husband, sleeping peacefully. In fact, he looked uncomfortable. He slept uncomfortably. She rose, when her legs allowed her to move and simply stared. Is not supposed to go to divorce him. But she could not give a divorce. Simply could not. She noted with some surprise, as the man's face with eyes still closed, seemed to move. A comment disturbed her.

- I know that you are looking at me- announced, without opening his eyes.

- I guess you want to hear some things.

- Yes- said still not looking at her, his tone was serious and dry.

- I was working in the department of mystery in the past few months. My father separated from my mother and has been a blow to both. I ...

- I think you know the reason for our marriage- he said opening his eyes at last. Those black eyes, she looked at him.

- No, I do not know.

- So why do not you want to divorce me? You're not going to tell me that's you love me or... you will?

- Yes professor, I love you.

He did not believe what he heard, neither have the time to try. Hermione checked a suitcase and started to remove her clothes. Restless, he stopped beside him and kept him in sight. She had to realize what she was saying! For God sure if he was burning she would not stop to spit on him! What did she want?

- Granger, what does it mean?

- What I said, what other meaning for you, has the word "love"?

- Two months ago we married. Two months ago you...?

- Professor, I told you that I know nothing. I only know that I love you and is enough.

- And why you not sound convinced? - Spoke with a distracted gaze- I could not understand

She loved him then?

- Only my mother. Then I promise you that...

He held her, forced her to stop. Does the death of her mother affected her mind? To say she loved him, was like saying that Dumbledore loved Minerva! Well, that certainly would be much more likely. She watched him, just let her eyes filled with tears and bowed his head. Released her when she whispered to him to let her go. He stood watching her while she was organizing her clothes and meditating on what to wear.

- I know we're married, but I think it is too early to see me undressing.

- I do not know in what cruel joke I am- was all he said, before disappearing from the room.

He was inside in what looked like a bathroom and stood there, thinking. He needed to wash, wetting his face again and again. Hermione Granger must be crazy! Love him! As if that was possible in some reality! His imagination even raised the scenery. Something was wrong with her and had to find out.

For when he thought it wise to leave, she was already dressed. He wore a black dress and a small black purse. Never thought that the black looks so good to someone.

- Will you come with me? "- He said, searching for something in her bag that he did not know why.

- Should I? - He whispered in his defense. Confused.

- I'm his wife.

* * *

I completed the other one and left this chapter half to be finished. sorry!


End file.
